1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to corner shelf assemblies and more particularly to the types that are used in wall corners.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many designs for corner shelves have been designed in the past. None of them, however, provides for a removably mounted shelf for wall corners with anchorage means that are covered by the shelf itself.
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,983,805 issued to Casey E. Waluda on Nov. 16, 1999 for a corner shelf assembly. The Waluda patented corner shelf includes left and right support members and a base plate. The left and right support members are in a perpendicular relationship with respect to each other. Each support member has a vertical arm including an opening and at least one base arm. Each of the base arm edges includes a tongue extending from the left base arm edge. However, it differs from the present invention because the tongues of the base arm edges in Waluda""s patented invention are mounted to the support members. The support members are in turn mounted to the wall with means going through openings. The present invention on the other hand, is removably mounted to a corner wall by inserting its tongues in a casing member previously housed in the wall receiver opening. The shelf edges cover the openings that would otherwise detract from the aesthetics of the structure. No other supporting members are needed.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.
It is one of the main objects of the present invention to provide a corner shelf assembly that is removably mounted to a corner wall.
It is another object of this invention to provide a corner shelf assembly with a minimum number of visible supporting members that detract from the aesthetics of the assembly.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a corner shelf assembly that is inserted in cooperative receiver casings in wall openings that are substantially covered by the shelf assembly itself.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a corner shelf assembly with casings that prevent water from penetrating inside the wall hole.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a corner shelf assembly that includes a cover with cooperative dimensions to be inserted in the receiver casing when no corner shelf assemblies are mounted. This enhances the flexibility of using different shelf members.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide such a device that is inexpensive to manufacture and maintain while retaining its effectiveness.
Further objects of the invention will be brought out in the following part of the specification, wherein detailed description is for the purpose of fully disclosing the invention without placing limitations thereon.